Clexa Vrs Bellarke
by The100Fan
Summary: Clarke has a tough choice to make. She has to decide who she will give her heart to: the once selfish boy she saw transition to a hero or the girl that just keeps surprising her.
1. Chapter 1

**Who will win Clarke's heart?**

It's been six weeks since the war ended. The grounders and sky people had overtaken the mountain men and freed their respective people. They worked together as a team. Clarke and Lexa had not talked about their kiss since it happened, they just concentrated on getting through the war. Now that the war is over these two leaders have a meeting coming up where they shall decide the terms and conditions of how their people would live. This historic meeting would be the first time in which Clarke and Lexa saw each other since the war ended.

**Morning of the meeting**

The meeting was being held at Ton DC and Lexa was extremely nervous, not because of the meeting, but because she feared how Clarke would react around her. She had not felt such strong passionate feelings for anyone besides Costia, at least not until Clarke came along. Clarke was someone Lexa could relate to for she too lost someone she loved and was forced to lead her people.

Lexa and Clarke were chosen to be representatives of their respective people; therefore, they were the only ones who would be present in this, soon-to-be, legendary meeting. Lexa was deep in thought on how she would approach Clarke, but suddenly her guard called that Clarke of the sky people was here.

Clarke walked into the main tent where the meeting was taking place and her eyes met Lexa. Lexa was in awe. She could not believe Clarke's beauty, it's as if she got more beautiful and radiant every time she looked at her. Lexa stood from her throne and greeted Clarke with a formal welcome and a "please sit". Clarke sat on the chair opposite to where Lexa was.

Clarke: "I know that this meeting is about planning out how our people are to live from now on, but I just want to start off by saying thank you. Thank you for trusting me and fighting alongside with me to get our people back."

Lexa: "You're welcome Clarke, but this was a team effort. I could not have led my people to such a victorious fight if it were not for you."

Clarke (smiling): "ok now that I've said my thanks, let's talk business."

The meeting finished in approximately one hour and thirty minutes. Both leaders had agreed to stay in their corresponding sites and if their people wanted to visit or migrate to one another's camps they would be allowed to do so, but would have to comply with the rules presented to them on either side.

Clarke stood up and approached Lexa. Lexa stood as Clarke neared.

Clarke: "Thank you once again for meeting with me and may we live in peace from now on. However, there is one more thing we should talk about… You kissed me.

Lexa: "I did. It was a perfect, at least I thought so.. Did you enjoy it?" Lexa asked hesitantly.

Clarke blushed: "Yes, you are a great kisser. I did not expect it."

Lexa: "I have acquired feelings for you in the short amount of time that I have been with you. You're bravery, courage, stubbornness, and relentless love for your people has captured my attention. You are a great leader and are not weak as I had previously thought. You have taught me that love is not weakness and because of that I am prepared to open up myself to the possibility of that."

Clarke was astounded by Lexa's words. The once cold-hearted girl was now opening up her heart to Clarke.

Clarke: "Lexa… I like you. I like you a lot (Lexa looked hopeful), but I need a little bit of time to figure out what I want."

Lexa nodded.

Lexa: "I understand. I'll be around whenever you're ready."

Clarke gave Lexa a small smile.

Clarke: "Thank you for being so understanding."

Clarke walked out of the tent and let out a breath she did not know she was holding. The truth was that she was torn between her feelings for Lexa and for Bellamy. She knew she had to make a choice soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, this is my first fanfiction ever. I'm really excited to share my imagination with you. I am kind of just going with the flow in this story and still don't know if I am going to make it a Bellarke or Clexa fanfiction because I ship them both. However, that's the best part of this fanfiction because it's unpredictable. I hope that you guys stick with my story no matter where I decide to take it. I would love to hear some of your ideas and reviews. Thank you so much and I'll try to update as frequently as I possibly can.**

The next morning Clarke woke up to the sound of laughter outside her tent. She walked out of her tent to find Bellamy playing with some little kids. The kids were grounders, but their parents decided to relocate and become a part of the sky people society. He was sitting on a long wooden bench retelling the story of how he managed to infiltrate Mount Weather and help win the war. Of course, he spared the children of some gruesome details.

Ever since Bellamy returned to Camp Jaha he was well respected and considered a hero. Everyone wanted to be around him and many girls wanted to be with him. Clarke was also well respected for her part in the war. Both Clarke and Bellamy were basically royalty in Camp Jaha and many expected them to get together soon.

Clarke walks up to Bellamy and sits next to him on the bench.

Clarke: "Hey, good morning."

Bellamy: 'Good morning princess".

Clarke blushed at the nickname.

Clarke: "The council is throwing a festival in a week to celebrate our newfound peace with the grounders and to commemorate the lives lost at war. They want to honor you, me, and Lexa for leading our people to victory."

Bellamy: "Wow that sounds fun and amazing. I can't believe this is happening to me, to us. A couple months ago we were delinquents whom no one cared about. Now, we are being honored as heroes.

Clarke: "I know. I feel that way too. It's hard to process the transition that both have gone through in such a short time."

Bellamy smiled.

Clarke began to think about how well she and Bellamy matched. Admittedly, at first Clarke could not stand Bellamy because he was selfish, but now he's turned into a caring, loving and generous man. He was truly a hero and a great leader for he risked his life to save his people.

Clarke has grown to care for Bellamy and Bellamy has grown to care for Clarke. According to locals around them in Camp Jaha, they were a match made in Heaven.

Bellamy: "Odd question, but do you have a date to the festival?"

Clarke: "No."

Bellamy got up from his seat on the bench and approached the small garden that the sky people had built. It contained many types of exotic and beautiful flowers.

Clarke looked at him with confusion written all over her face.

Bellamy picked up a sunflower and sat next to Clarke again.

Bellamy: "Well, I don't have a date either and I was wondering if, maybe, you would want to be my date."

He handed her the flowers.

Bellamy: "I got you sunflowers because they are beautiful and radiant like you. Plus, it's yellow and it reminds me of your blonde hair."

Clarke smiled and could not contain her smile. She had to admit that Bellamy had game and was very smooth. Even though sunflowers were not her favorite flowers, she appreciated the gesture.

Clarke: "Thank you, and I would love to be your date to the festival."

Bellamy smiled.

Octavia approached Bellamy and Clarke.

Octavia: "Morning Clarke."

Clarke: "Hey Octavia."

Octavia: "Bells it's time for our morning training session."

Bellamy: "Ok, I'll be there in a minute."

Octavia left.

Bellamy: "Well, this was nice, but I have to go. I'll see you later on."

Clarke: "Ok, good luck with your training session. Don't let your sister embarrass you too much."

Bellamy laughed: "I'll try."

Bellamy left.

Clarke was left alone with her thoughts. She really liked Bellamy, but she could also not shake the feelings she had for Lexa. Maybe this date with Bellamy would put things into a better perspective.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Hey guys, I really appreciate the reviews, follows and favorites that you give me and I thank you for them. I hope you guys like this fanfiction and continue to give me your thoughts on it. I've made up my mind on who I want Clarke to end up with and it is with Lexa because I am very fond of the 'opposites attract" kind of love. I feel that Bellamy is too obvious for Clarke and I also feel that I can contribute more of a storyline with Lexa because there is little that we actually know about her. I'm very sorry Bellarke fans, but I had to follow the story that I am passionate about. I hope you guys continue to read so that I can give you a different perspective. This fanfic will start off with Bellarke, but end with Clexa. Furthermore, I read every single one of your reviews and take into consideration everything you say. Who knows maybe some of your comments will influence what I write and make me change my mind. Once again thank you.**

Abby: "Clarke, we have decided to call the festival "The Unity Festival" and we still need someone to go to the grounders camp to invite Lexa and her people to the festival. Would you please go since she knows you best? Also, tell her that she will be honored at the festival.

Clarke hesitated: "Um.. sure mom. I'll leave in two hours.

Clarke was nervous to see Lexa again considering she had begun dating Bellamy. She told Lexa that she wasn't ready to be with anyone, but when Bellamy asked her out she eagerly said yes. How was she supposed to confront the girl, who opened up her heart to her, and tell her that she was dating someone else?

Clarke did like Lexa, but she and Bellamy were meant to be; at least, according to everyone else. And when Clarke thought it over about a million times, she came to the conclusion that they were right. She and Bellamy were both sky people, everyone loved them, her mom loved him, and he was genuinely a good person. Not to mention that he is extremely attractive. They just made sense.

She and Lexa are complete opposites. They are from different worlds and her mom disapproved of her from the beginning. Clarke figured that her attraction to Lexa was just a simple crush that would go away soon because Bellamy was the one for her.

Clarke rode to the grounder's camp with two guards and arrived in precisely an hour. She walked up to Lexa's tent and was let in by Lexa's guard who was given clear orders to let Clarke in whenever she wanted.

Clarke walked in to find Lexa bathing in her tub. Lexa had her eyes closed, so she did not realize that Clarke was in the room. Clark was shocked and her eyes opened up so much they almost popped out. She stumbled upon her own feet and then Lexa noticed her. Clarke couldn't actually see Lexa's features because the tub was filled up to her chest, but just knowing that the girl in front of her was naked was enough to make Clarke's mind go wild.

Lexa smiled: "Clarke."

Clarke: "Uhh…. Hey I can wait outside till you're done.

Lexa: "I'm done". Lexa stood.

Clarke quickly diverted her eyes out of respect and because she was blushing like crazy. Lexa's insanely sexy naked body was imprinted in Clarke's mind. She had nice perky breasts and nice curves. Her skin was tan and flawless. She was the definition of perfection.

Lexa went on to dress herself.

Lexa smirked: "Have you never seen a woman's body before."

Clarke: "Just mine... I'm very sorry for barging in. Next time I will announce myself."

Lexa: "No problem. I told Kanye, my bodyguard, to let you in whenever you wished because seeing you is always a delight. Also, seeing you squirm like I am right now is priceless."

Clarke blushed a deeper shade of red.

Lexa finished getting dressed and sat on a chair. She motioned for Clarke to sit on the chair opposite to her.

Lexa: "Not that I don't love seeing you, but what brings you here Clarke."

Clarke: "Um… Well my people are having a festival called "The Unity Festival" to commemorate the fallen and to celebrate the alliance between our people. They are also honoring you, me and Bellamy for our contributions to the war; so, they asked me to come and invite you and your people to the celebration that will take place in three days at Camp Jaha."

Lexa smiled: "Wow, I am honored. And of course my people and I will attend."

Clarke: "One more thing… I will be going the Unity Festival with Bellamy."

Lexa: "I know we will all be there."

Clarke hesitated: "No… I meant that I am his date, as in I am seeing him romantically."

Lexa face fell. The light in her eyes turned off and the heartbreak and disappointment set in.

Lexa: "Ohh….umm... Is that all?"

Clarke: "Yes, that is all I came to tell you. However, I want you to know that I'm very sorry because you have made your feelings for me very clear and, unfortunately, I don't feel the same. I have feelings for you too, but in a platonic kind of way. I hope we could still be friends."

Lexa: "You don't have to be sorry about anything. You just followed your heart and I'm happy if you're happy. I'll get over my crush soon."

Lexa gave Clarke a reassuring smile, even though inside she was broken and Clarke gave Lexa a small smile in return.

Clarke felt bad. She knew that she made the girl sad, but Lexa was going to find out sooner or later about her dating Bellamy.

Clarke: "Well, I have to go since it will get dark soon. I'll see you at the festival."

As Clarke was leaving the tent, guards came rushing towards the tent: "Heda! Heda! Come out!"

Lexa walked outside the tent.

Lexa shouted: 'What is going on!?"

Clarke had stayed to find out what the ruckus was about and then she saw her. She saw a gorgeous woman being escorted by some of Lexa's guards.

Lexa followed Clarke's eyes and was shocked to see someone she never thought she'd see again.

Lexa: "Costia."

**Well that's it for today guys. I apologize for making my chapters short, but I update at a fast pace which I hope makes up for that fact. I want you to know that I started to write this fanfiction, not only because I like to write, but because I like to hear other's opinions. It gives me new perspectives on my favorite show. Therefore, once in a while I will ask you guys a question about the show or my fanfiction and I hope to hear from you. The question I want to ask you now is: Who do you think Clarke should be with and WHY?**


	4. Chapter 4

Costia: "Lexa."

Costia approached Lexa and kissed her, but Lexa was too stunned to kiss her back.

Lexa: "How is this possible?"

Costia: "My love for you has kept me strong these past torturous years".

Clarke was speechless. Lexa had told her about her old lover Costia, who was killed by the queen of the ice nation two years ago. How could she possibly be alive? Lexa said that the ice queen sent her Costia's head. Is she a zombie?

Lexa was completely and utterly shocked: "But.. but… I saw your head. You were dead."

Costia; "It was not my head you saw. The ice queen has kept me prisoner for the past two years and I finally managed to escape. She tortured me for your secrets but I gave her none and when she was about to kill me she found a new purpose for me. She made me her personal slave."

Lexa: "I can't believe it... Come inside. The rest of you leave us."

Clarke left for she knew she had no purpose to stick around and Lexa basically kicked everyone out. She couldn't help but think that Lexa would have no trouble forgetting her now that Costia was back. I mean the girl was drop dead gorgeous and she was Lexa's first love.

BACK IN THE LEXA'S TENT

Lexa walked Costia to her bed and sat next to her. She made sure that her old lover was as comfortable possible.

Lexa: "Costia I am very happy to see you again and I am so sorry that this happened to you. It was all my fault. That savage wanted my secrets and you suffered because of them. I should have taken better care of you. I should have found a way to prevent all of this from happening. Had I known you were alive I would have infiltrated the ice nation myself and rescued you. I am terribly sorry. I know nothing I say can make up for the past two years of hell that you went through, but I will try my best."

Lexa tentatively reached out for Costia's hand and kissed it, still not believing that any of it was real. She had loved Costia with every fiber in her bone and was distraught when she found out about her death. Now that she knows that she is alive, she did not want to waste a moment apart from her. She wanted to make up the last two years to Costia. Lexa also felt guilty for having fallen Clarke, while her former lover was being tortured.

Costia: "My love it is okay. What happened to me was not your fault. This was all the ice queen's doing. I am just happy to be back here with you. I wish to be with you again as it was before. I wish to love you and care for you. While I was away I heard stories about you. The people from the ice nation spoke about how strange people fell from the sky and that you defeated the mountain men by creating an alliance with them. I generated strength every time they uttered your name or every time I imagined your face and your voice. Yes, these past two years have been a living hell, but I don't want to relive those moments because now I have you and that's all that matters."

Lexa felt tears forming in her eyes and as much as she tried to hold them, she could not.

Lexa: "Your wish is my command. I missed you every second of everyday. I am thrilled to have you back in my life and I swear to protect you and make you happy for as long as I live. I will not let anyone take you away ever again. I love you."

Lexa closed the distance between her lips and Costia's. Lexa then pulled away to ask a question that's been bugging her since Costia explained what had happened to her.

Lexa: "How exactly did you manage to get away from the ice bitch?"

Costia: "I really do not want to talk about my time as a prisoner. I want to forget those horrid memories."

Lexa: "As you wish."

Costia then captured their lips together again and proceeded to be intimate.

After Costia and Clarke rekindled their love, they both went to bed. Costia was fast asleep, while Lexa was wide awake just thinking. Her thoughts were running wild and would not let her fall asleep. She was really excited that Costia was back in her life, but she kept thinking about Clarke. She could not help but compare the two most beautiful women in her life. Sure she loved Costia, but at the same time she knew that she had started to fall for Clarke also.

Lexa's thoughts: "I need to get over Clarke. She is with Bellamy now. She chose him over me and I have Costia now. I need to stop thinking of a girl who doesn't want me when I have a beautiful naked woman next to me who just professed her love for me, even though her love for me nearly got her killed. Costia loves me and I loved her. I still do."

BACK AT CAMP JAHA

Clarke finally made it back to Camp Jaha at about 7:00 p.m. She was exhausted from her ride to and from the grounders camp.

Bellamy approached Clarke and kissed her. They had officially begun sating ever since Bellamy asked Clarke to be his date to the Unity Festival.

Bellamy: "Hey princess how'd it go."

Clarke: "Lexa said that she and her people will go."

Bellamy: "That's great. We're going to have such a blast that night."

Lexa looked distant while Bellamy was talking and he noticed.

Bellamy: "Hey what's up. What's with your aloof expression?"

Clarke: "I just saw someone come back from the dead. Lexa had a former lover called Costia who was killed by the queen of the ice nation, but today I saw her. She came back."

Bellamy: "What do you mean she came back? People don't just come back from the dead Clarke."

Clarke: "Apparently she was not killed by the ice queen. The ice queen decided to make her a slave. She tortured the girl for two years Bellamy."

Bellamy: "Wow... that sucks. Lexa must happy to see her though. Maybe this girl can loosen Lexa up a little because she seriously needs to get laid. She is so damn uptight and serious all the time. It's like she's got a stick stuck up her ass."

Clarke felt a small pain in her chest area.

Clarke: "Uhh.. yeah sure."

Bellamy: "Anyhow, do you want to go to my place and make out?"

Clarke: Not right now, I'm really tired Bells. I think I'm just going to go to bed."

Bellamy: "Okay, I'll see in the morning princess."

Bellamy kisses Clarke good night and heads towards a group of people drinking and laughing.

Clarke headed towards her tent and lays on her bed. Letting her thoughts consume her until sleep took over.

**That's a wrap. Let me know what you guys think.****J**


	5. Chapter 5

The Morning of the Unity Festival

Octavia: "Clarke, get up. We need your helping getting everything prepared for this evening."

Clarke opened one eye and saw the rays of sunlight consume her small hut. Octavia was by her bedside trying to get her up. There was lots to do in order to make sure that the Unity Festival was a night to remember for generations to come. It had to be perfect.

Clarke: "Okay, I'm up. What's are task?

As Clarke got dressed Octavia proceeded to tell her everything that they were in charge of doing.

Octavia: "I can't wait for tonight. It's going to be so magical. It's also my first official party that I don't have to sneak into. Everyone's going to be here! I especially can't wait till the grounders get here cause I want to see Lincoln's face when he sees what I'll be wearing. What are you going to be wearing?"

As soon as the word "grounders" left Octavia lips, Clarke's thoughts drifted to Lexa and then consequently to Costia.

Clarke's thoughts: "Why the hell am I still thinking about Lexa? I made a choice. I choice Bellamy. He is the one I want. He is the perfect choice. Besides, Lexa has Costia now; the girl that she has loved for so long, so even if I didn't choose Bellamy, I can't stand in the way of Lexa and her true love."

Octavia: "Hellooooo, Earth to Clarke.

Octavia's loud voice broke Clarke out of her inner thoughts.

Clarke: "What?"

Octavia: "I asked what you were going to wear today. What are you thinking about? Wait! Let me guess. You're nervous about tonight because tonight is the night that you and my brother are finally going to do the nasty, right?"

Clarke raised her eyebrows.

Clarke: "wha-"

Octavia: "Actually, don't tell me. I just realized how gross it is that I'm asking about my brother's sex life."

Clarke: "Uhm… I wasn't thinking about that."

Octavia: "Oh! Well then what the hell had you in cloud nine?"

Clarke quickly thought up a lie.

Clarke: "I was, uh, thinking about what I was going to wear tonight cause I still have no idea."

Octavia: "Oooh I can help with that after we finish our to-do list."

Clarke: "Okay, let's get started."

At the Grounder Camp

Costia: "Wake up my love"

Lexa woke up to find Costia's face a couple centimeters from hers.

Lexa: "Hey, morning. How'd you sleep?"

Costia: "Amazing since I woke up next to you. We need to start getting ready for the festival tonight."

Lexa smiled.

Lexa: "You're right. I'll have some of my servants bring up clothes for us to choose from."

Costia: "I can't wait. Although, you look way better in your birthday suit.

Lexa blushed.

BACK AT CAMP JAHA

Seven hours later the grounders had arrived at Camp Jaha. They were welcomed with warm smiles and greetings. Camp Jaha was completely transformed. There were beautiful flowers and drawings everywhere. The whole place was lit with lots of light and beauty even though it was night time. There was even a stage where Lexa, Clarke and Bellamy would be honored. Musicians were currently on the stage playing for the audience and everyone seemed to be having a good time.

Clarke was currently with Bellamy and Octavia in the main hut of Camp Jaha where everyone came to socialize. She wore a long, stunning light blue dress that complimented her blue eyes. Bellamy was wearing a black tux and Octavia was wearing a short gray feathered dress. They had found these outfits in Mount Weather. Ever since the grounders and the sky people united and defeated the mountain men, they gained new equipment, guns, utensils, clothes, etc.

A horn was heard that indicated that the grounders had just arrived. Clarke stepped out of the main hut with Octavia and Bellamy to present her greetings. As leaders in Camp Jaha, Clarke and Bellamy were unofficially required to greet the leaders of outsiders as a sign of respect.

By the time Clarke stepped out of the main hut, the grounders had already dispersed all over Camp Jaha. Her eyes scanned for Lexa and ultimately spotted her by the mural of drawings. Lexa wore a gorgeous black dress that reached her knees. Her hair was not braided like usual; tonight she had it combed to the side. She was breathtaking. Suddenly, she saw Costia next to her. To Clarke's annoyance, Costia wore a very short red dress that made her look even sexier than she already was. Costia put her hands on Lexa lower back and Clarke could not stop glaring at her direction.

Bellamy: "Is that Costia?"

Clarke kept glaring: "Yep, that's the zombie."

Bellamy: "Wow, she really attractive. Lexa must have a lot of fun with her."

Clarke shot back: "What's that supposed to mean?"

Bellamy was taken aback by Clarke's sudden burst.

Bellamy: "Nothing. Just that she and Lexa probably have sex like all the time considering they haven't seen each other in a long time." Bellamy side whispered to himself: "Lucky Lexa, I haven't gotten any action."

Clarke continued to stare daggers at Costia and Lexa's direction.

Bellamy: "let's go welcome them."

As Bellamy and Clarke approached Lexa and Costia, Lexa turned towards Clarke and her mouth fell agape. Lexa's heart sped up and it was as if the only thing she could see was Clarke. According to Lexa's thoughts, Clarke looked like a gorgeous goddess with the bluest eyes she had ever seen. The Christmas lights that hung above complimented Clarke's golden hair. Lexa was seriously stunned with lust.

Bellamy was the first to speak: Hey Lexa, glad to see that you made it. Hi, you must be Costia, very happy to meet you. I'm Bellamy."

Clarke and Lexa could not stop staring at each other and Costia noticed.

Costia: "Hi, very nice to meet you too." She turned to Clarke: "You must be Clarke, I've heard great things about you."

Clarke broke out of her trance.

Clarke: Hi, Costia, as have I about you. It's great to meet you." She turned towards Lexa: "Hi, Lexa"

Lexa: "Clarke.. Bellamy." Lexa greeted them with a nod.

Lexa: "Your people have transformed this place into such a beauty for tonight. However, what has captivated me the most was this mural. It is truly beautiful and inspiring." She turned towards the mural.

Clarke smiled.

Bellamy: "Clarke actually drew everything in the mural. She has a gift for drawing."

Lexa turned towards Clarke: "She truly does."

Costia glared at Clarke, knowing fully well that Lexa had feelings for her. It was very evident of their attraction towards one another for they were basically undressing each other with their eyes.

Costia: "It was nice to meet the both of you. Lexa and I will go walk around."

Costia dragged Lexa away with her.

Bellamy: "Let's go dance."

TWO HOURS LATER

Abby proceeded to the stage: "Good evening everyone, welcome to our first Unity Festival. I am Abby, chancellor of the sky people and as chancellor I welcome all you grounders that are present today. Today marks a new day for our people. A day that we will be telling our future generations about. Today we honor those we've lost and those who have fought bravely in one of the greatest battles in history. I am very pleased to be able to honor three individuals that brought victory to our people. Had it not been for these three individuals, most of us would not be here and we would all still be living under the threat that is the Mountain Men. Lexa, Bellamy, and Clarke will you please come up the stage with me." The three individuals walked towards the stage. "Ladies and gentlemen, I give you our three saviors."

Abby proceeded to talk for 3o more minutes. She gave a beautiful speech and once it was done, everyone cheered for the three heroes that were on stage.

A few more hours into the stage and almost everyone was drunk. Costia did not leave Lexa's side the whole night and Clarke noticed. She had been staring daggers at the duo for hours. She noticed how Costia would always unnecessarily touch Lexa all the time. She noticed how she would constantly give her kisses. She even swore that she saw Costia stare at her, while kissing Lexa. It was almost if she was rubbing it in her face that Lexa was hers.

Bellamy, who was completely wasted: "Hey why don't we go back to my hut and have a one on one party."

Clarke: "We're in the middle of a festival with hundreds of people around, so no."

Bellamy: "Oh come on, that just means that no one would come looking for us because everyone's too busy having a good time."

Clarke: "Still, I'm not comfortable with many people around, so no."

Bellamy got upset by Clarke's response: "Okay, fine. I'm going to go get a drink."

Bellamy left to go get a drink and Clarke was left alone. She decided that she needed to get away from the noise for a little bit to recollect her thoughts; therefore, she walked towards a pathway that she knew led to a small lake. The small lake was far enough to block out the noise from Camp Jaha, but close enough for Clarke to find her way back. She sat next to a tree that overlooked the beautiful lake and thought about how to get Lexa out of her head. Suddenly she heard voices near her. One of the voices mentioned Lexa's name. The voices were coming a few feet away from her. Clarke, intrigued by the voices that said Lexa's name, cautiously neared the individuals talking. Clarke could not see who the voices belonged to without being caught, but knew that there were two individuals. A voice that belonged to a woman and the other to a man.

The man's voice: "What have you found out?"

The woman's voice: "Nothing yet. I'm still trying to ease my way back into her life."

The man's voice: "Okay. Are you sure she does not suspect anything."

The woman's voice: "No. Lexa believed my whole sob story. I told her that the ice queen had held me captive and that I managed to escape. I did not give her many details so that I would not get confused with my own story and risk getting caught."

That's when it hit Clarke, the woman talking was Costia. She had found the voice to be familiar, but could not figure out to whom it belonged to. However, she still could not figure out the man's voice. All she knew was that she was right not to trust Costia, even though her mistrust came from her jealousy.

The man's voice: "Keep us updated. I'll meet you back at our spot in a week."

**Hey guy! Sorry for keeping you guys waiting. School has been getting intense. However, soon I'll be graduating and I'll have more time to write. I want to thank those who review, follow and favorite my story. It really means a lot. Anyways, if any of you have any thoughts on where I should take this story please let me know. I read everything and take your ideas into consideration. Thank you.**


End file.
